official_jetshiftfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Creatures
'The Sea Creatures '''are a trio of bosses that appear in a single boss level. They are (in order of appearance): Krahs, Narwhal Gang and Medusa. They all appear one after the other is killed. Krahs and Medusa share the same health bar, while the Narwhal Gang have their own individual health bars. Appearance Krahs Krahs appears as a grey shark. Narwhal Gang Narwhal Gang appears as grey narwhals. Medusa Medusa appears as a gorgon mermaid with a green face and dead purple snakes for hair. Fight Phase 1 - Krahs Krahs indefinitely soars out of the water in an attempt to bite the player. This is all he does. Phase 2 - Narwhal Gang After Krahs has been defeated, the Narwhal Gang spawns in retaliation. Up to 20 narwhals can exist at once. They will follow the same behaviour as Krahs, soaring high out of the water and attempting to ram the player. They will occasionally spawn 1-3 hooks at a time by lifting their noses and spitting them out. Killing all of them will summon Medusa. Phase 3 - Medusa Medusa and her two tentacles will spawn after the Narwhal Gang has been defeated. Her two tentacles must be killed before Medusa can take damage. Regardless of tentacles, Medusa, after a certain period of time, will open her eyes and turn the player to stone. The player requires 10 inputs of any key to break out, as taking a hit will ''not ''set the player free. When Medusa hits a low amount of HP, the Narwhal Gang will be re-summoned, but this time with more narwhals. Medusa will become invulnerable in this stage, meaning the Narwhal Gang will have to be defeated before Medusa can take more damage. This makes killing the Narwhal Gang a very rushful priority, as Medusa will still be able to stone the player, even if narwhals are still alive. Killing the Narwhal Gang again makes Medusa vulnerable again and open to finish off. Notes * The Narwhal Gang population is determined by a selected weapon. For less narwhals, use lower tier weapons. * Petrification attacks do not stack, meaning the player can be turned to stone hundreds of times over and not be put at a disadvantage. * If Krahs is below 0 HP and Tempora EX is active, the damage will be reduced to 0. This is to prevent using high tier weapons to skip the Narwhal Gang phase. ** It should be noted that on very rare occasions, Krahs will disappear below the surface and summon Medusa straight away, without summoning the narwhals. *** However, if Krahs is on fire and is primarily attacked with Life Drains, if one has the patience to do so, they can beat the level without summoning the Narwhal Gang or Medusa. Quotes * GET 'EM, MY GANG OF NARWHALS! (When Krahs is defeated) * MEDUSA, I SUMMON YOU! (When the Narwhal Gang is defeated) * THE FISH WILL NOT BE BUTCHERED! (When Medusa hits low HP) * Now that's just stupid, don't do that. (When attempting to use Slaughter EX on the Narwhal Gang) Lore ''The two sea creatures, Krahs and Medusa, one slave and one master both deadly. Not much is known as anyone who strikes arms against them soon falls into eternal darkness. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies